The Bakery Girl
by NaniWise
Summary: Just a silly Italy X Reader my sister requested. I hope you enjoy.


A request from my sister even though she does not like this guy. I own nothing. This was intended to be offensive. Please enjoy.

Ludwig= Germany

Feliciano= Italy

Lovino= Romano

The scent of fresh bread does not smell so sweat when caught on the outside of a bakery.

The remnants were made gooey by what you knew to be tears falling from you own eyes.

He just slammed t for in your face. You still felt it's breeze on your face.

He yelled at you. He was calm one moment and then he just started screaming.

You didn't mean to drop the dough. You didn't mean to make him mad.

You didn't mean to be born a Jew.

But there things were, you, just some fired Jew on the streets and your boss, just some angry German who owned a bakery.

No one minded. No one cared.

As you walked absent mindedly around the crowded streets, you ran your hands through your hair, wondering how that even happend.

You needed that job to feed yourself and your little brother. No one else would take you.

You were barely scraping by with your current job but that was your only hope.

You cried because you were scared. He was so loud and violent when just a second ago, he was so calm.

Why did it all have to change? Where did you go from here?

Soon enough, you found yourself in the shadows.

There, with no one else around, you began to cry freely.

You hoped no one would find you hear. You hoped you could hide from all of your problems here.

For once, you actually prayed.

But, assuming nothing would come of it, you got up and began to head back home. You still had a brother to protect. He was all the family you had left. You'd beg for food if you had to.

But that's when it happened.

"Miss, why are you crying?".

You turned around and there he was. A handsome young man around twenty staring at you with a soft gaze in his auburn eyes.

He just looked at you and you had no idea what to say.

He then removed something from his coat pocket and handed it to you.

You looked at it , not trusting him, only to find that it was nothing more than a pale little handkerchief.

You were hesitant at first, but then you remembered how terrible you must look and how worried your brother would be if he saw you like this, so you excepted with a quick thank you and immediately began to wipe your face.

"A lovely girl like you should not cry like this." He said suddenly and sadly "Please tell me what's wrong."

Well, you did say you would beg, but you weren't about ask help from strangers. Who knows what kind of a person he was. You needed to do this by yourself.

So you told him it was nothing, apologized and then tried to give him his handkerchief back.

He refused.

"No," He said "You keep it."

"Now," He chimed in "Do you need me to walk you home? The streets can be very dangerous at night."

You agreed with him, but one thing you noted was that he looked kind of scared, himself. That's when you began to wonder who was protecting who exactly.

"I came here with my brother to go visit a friend's bakery but we got separated along the way." He said as he ran a hand through his hair "I got really really scared so I decided to ran back home as fast as I could. But then I saw you crying and... well, I had to see what was wrong!".

He seemed kind of akward, like he needed to justify his actions to you.

Something about it was actually kind of cute.

"Okay." You said to the Italian, now assuming him to be harmless "You can... walk me home...".

His face brightened at this and he smiled.

"Thank you!".

You reached out and took his hand.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas, by the way. What's yours?".

So you told him your name, to which he replied "Hmm, that is a very pretty name. Its a pleasure to meet you."

The two of you then walked in peaceful conversation.

He was such a pleasant man it was almost hard to believe and yet he was not stupid. He just appeared to be naturally and logically optimistic and that's what you liked about him.

And soon enough, the time passed by and you two arrived at your small home.

But oddly enough, Feliciano kept going.

"Stop." You said "This is my house."

He looked at you in shock.

"What? No, this isn't a house!" He declared "There is no way you could live here!".

You began to get irritated. Was he looking down upon you for being poor?

But then he began to look very sad.

"You poor girl." He said "No one should live like this."

It was odd. Your heart suddenly hurt seeing him so sad. You did not want him to be sad. It made you sad, to.

"It's okay."

"No." He said suddenly "Is this why you were crying before?".

"No." You admitted.

Now feeling like you could trust him, you told him everything. You didn't leave out a single detail.

Unfortunately, with all of that, Feliciano became more sad.

"Your boss..." He asked "Was he a German?".

You nodded.

"Your boss. I think I should have a word with him."

You were shocked. You insisted that he didn't do that, but he just insisted that he'd do just that.

"And that's not just it." He said suddenly with an off passion in his auburn eyes "You don't have to live here anymore. I have money and I can buy you a place. It won't be too fancy but it will certainly be better than this place. Your brother can live there, to!"

"Why are you doing this?" You ask.

He just looked at you for a long moment and you felt your heart quicken.

He began to close the distance between the two of you.

You closed your eyes.

but that's when a breeze blew in-between the two of you.

At first you thought it was just that, a breeze. But that was until you looked over to see another man who looked very similar to the Italian you encountered please previously excepted alot more angry.

"Feliciano, you-!" He then proceeded to declare more cusswords than you had ever heard in your entire life.

The one you now knew to be Feliciano the declared "Lovino, don't say such things Infront of a lady!".

That's when the one called Lovino turned into a person far more bitter.

"No!" He yelled as he brought a hand up the cover his eyes "I've been searching everywhere for you, and you've just been here flirting with girls!".

"Aw, don't cry Romano!".


End file.
